


Birthday Discord

by FiftyShadesOfKillua



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Comfort, Crying Killua Zoldyck, Determined Gon Freecs, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Killua Gets Love, Past Child Abuse, Protective Gon Freecs, for WindyQ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, gon wants to help killua, help killua, istg, killua says no <3, mito is killuas mom fite me, stupid zoldyck fam all my homies hate them, written as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyShadesOfKillua/pseuds/FiftyShadesOfKillua
Summary: “What? What’s that,” He asks slowly. Gon blinks.“What’s what, Killua?” Killua is suddenly shy, is this something he should know about?“Um, you know, uh,” Killua struggles, “Birth day? Is that like, the day I was born? Is that something you’re supposed to celebrate?”“Killua… Killua’s never celebrated it before?”...Killua doesn't know what a bday is. Gon shows him that July 7th is a happy day, not what his brother enforced on him.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Mito Freecs, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Mito Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Birthday Discord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindyQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/gifts).



> Okay so, i was just writing this, and then i saw some fics that are dedicated to WindyQ saying IT WAS HER BDAY!?!?!? LIKE WHAATTTT!?!? Its the queens bday and i feel so ashamed i didnt know WINDY SFJIDHIUFGR  
> HER FICS ARE SO AMAZING FITE ME IF U THINK OTHERWISE shes so sweet and an absolute cutie i swear YOUR BDAY WAS A WHIILE AGO SO HAPPY LATE BDAY!!! Lets give her some love guys she needs it and DESERVES IT  
> Windy i hope u enjoy this hiuusyfgf since i cant write killugon for personal reasons we are just gonna leave it at this but well- interpret it as you like :D  
> ALSO THIS PROBABLY ISNT WORTHY UR KILLUA GETTING LOVE FICS ARE SO MUCH BETTER hufdiuygfrw (❤´艸｀❤)  
> And well, side notes other than praising the one and only Windy, this will contain mentions and some descriptions of abuse sorry i suck at warnings hahsfeurfg  
> I hope yall enjoy!

Gon wakes up, blinking blearily as he looks at the ceiling. He suddenly remembered the date, and excitement filled his chest as he carefully creeped out of his room. Killua lay on his bed, fast asleep. He raced down the steps, seeing Mito on the chair as she promised.

“Mito! You’re awake, good, are the ingredients ready?” Mito smiled.

“All set out on the table and ready for mixing! Now, all we need is that last topping you were so set on adding-”

“Oh! Yea, give me a second, lemme go grab it.” Gon skipped to the living room, where his bag sat. He pulled out two packs of Chocorobo. He grinned, they didn’t melt!

“Make sure you don’t wake Killua in the midst of your excitement, Gon, we want to at least get this into the oven before he wakes.”

“Yea, I _know_ , this was my idea, anyway. Let’s start!”

###  **~*~**

Killua wakes up to the wafting smell of something that smells _good_. Really good.

 _That’s weird. Isn’t today..._ Killua sits up, stretching his arms over his head just as Gon opens the door with more fervor than usual.

“Killua! Come here, I wanna show you something.”

“Okay, but, what’s that smell? It smells good, like chocolate. Did Mito make something?”

“Just _come_ already, you’ll see!” Killua pouts and mumbles something while Gon drags him downstairs. “Okay, close your eyes for a second.”

“Wha-”

“No questions!”

“Gon, seriously, what are you doing,” Killua says with nervousness. Gon arches a brow then grins.

“Killua~ Killua will see! Just close your eyes, please?”

“Fine.” Killua closes his eyes, keeping the rest of his senses alert on instinct.

“Mmm… okay! Open your eyes, Killua!” Killua opens his eyes, only to be met with two loud bangs as confetti was sprayed all over him.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY,” Gon and Mito yelled, Abe sitting and clapping her hands. Killua was startled. He blinked for a second, Gon and Mito seemed to be expecting something...

“What? What’s that,” He asks slowly. Gon blinks.

“What’s what, Killua?” Killua is suddenly shy, is this something he should know about?

“Um, you know, uh,” Killua struggles, “Birth day? Is that like, the day I was born? Is that something you’re supposed to celebrate?”

“Killua… Killua’s never celebrated it before?”

Killua stiffens. Suddenly it’s very hard to breathe.

“Killua?” Mito puts a hand on his forehead. Killua flinches away, gathering himself.

“Uh, no, I didn’t really. Sorry.” Killua looks down at his feet. Shame prickles at his heart, but even then he quickly looks up, expression nonchalant. “Well, doesn’t really matter, does it? I neve-”

“Of course it matters! It was the day Killua was born! It should be celebrated!” Killua sputters, a flush of embarrassment dusting his cheeks in pink.

“Idiot! What’s that supposed to mean!”

“I’ll just have to work _extra_ hard today.” Gon walks behind Killua and pushes him to sit him down on a chair. “I made a chocolate cake, with Mito obviously, for you!”

“Wha- when did I even tell you it was today!”

“When we were in Heavens Arena, one of the things you had to write down on the form was your date of birth, I kinda just saw it.”

“Of course you did, ho- wait. Is that… Is that Chocorobo?”

“Yea! I made sure to grab some before we came on the island. You did mention spending so much jenny on it, so I figured Killua must really enjoy it!”

“I… uh, wow. You remembered something as stupid as that?”

“Hehe… Anyway! Here, let me cut you a piece!” Killua watched as Gon picked up the knife next to the cake, and it took all of Killua’s willpower to stay still. Gon brought the knife down on the cake. Killua let out a little sigh.

Gon placed the piece carefully on Killua’s plate, smiling. Killua stared in awe, there was so much chocolate, and it was obviously the right amount of spongy and moist. Chocolate dribbled down the side and Killua absolutely _drooled_. He could even smell the vanilla powder, Mito probably added it for the scent. 

Gon laughed as he watched Killua salivate over the cake, but was getting a bit nervous and impatient- when was Killua going to eat it? Would he even like it? This was Gon’s first time baking, and even with Mito’s help, he did say and _wanted_ to make this extra special for Killua. A bad cake would ruin everything!

Gon grabbed the fork and presented a piece of the slice to Killua.

“Come on, Killua, taste it! Staring at it isn’t going to get it down your throat.” Gon stared at Killua, waiting, but he noticed how Killua had gone sickly pale. “Killua?”

Gon noticed Killua’s hand had tensed into claws, his pupils shrunk in fear, focused on the fork. Gon gripped Killua’s shoulder, starting to ask Killua if he was okay when Killua lashed out suddenly, yelling, “Don’t touch me!” as he backed away, knocking over the chair. Gon’s arm got cut, but that was the least of his worries.

“Killua!” Gon reached out again, and the sight of Gon’s blood seemed to snap Killua out of his nightmare as his eyes widened. Mito put a hand on Gon’s arm, looking at Killua, concerned.

“Killua, are you okay? Are you feeling dizzy? Anything?” Mito studies Killua while asking, probably looking for anything that could have triggered his lashing. It couldn’t have been the chocolate cake, right? He was really excited about it...

“N-no, but, Gon, I-” Killua reached out only to freeze when he saw his clawed hands covered in a little blood. But an injury was an injury, especially if it’s on Gon, especially if it was caused by _him_. “I… I’m sor-”

“Killua! Killua, you’re okay, what happened, tell me?” Killua struggled when Gon walked over and crouched down next to him to look him over, pressing his forehead on Killuas, worry lacing his tone as he asked, “Do you think you can stand?”

Killua, shocked, stayed on the floor, eyes slowly roaming until he caught the gash on Gon’s arm. He felt a pang in his heart. How could Gon be so worried about him, even after he did something so horrible? Even after everything… After all, today was...

“Killua, you keep spacing out, do you need water?”

“Uh, yea, water- water would be nice.” Gon glanced at Mito, and she nodded, shooting Killua a kind smile before grabbing a cup and filling it with water from the pitcher.

“Gon… I, I’m sorry, I hurt you, and-”

“What? Oh, this is fine, I’ve had worse, this is okay. But still, are you okay? Killua still didn’t answer me.”

“I’ve been through much worse, too, idiot. I’m fine,” Killua mumbled, pouting slightly. He continued to stare at the wound before he felt Gon softly shaking him.

“Here, Killua, water.” He made to feed Killua, but he went rigid and quickly snatched it from Gon.

“I can drink it myself! I’m not a baby.” Gon furrowed his brows.

_Killua… I think he…_

“Hey Killua, you wanna rest for a little bit? Killua’s paler than usual.”

“Sure, that would be nice, I guess.”

###  **~*~**

Killua wakes up, feeling refreshed. He looked to his side to notice Gon sitting on his bed, lost in thought. Killua opened his mouth, hesitating, before he talked.

“Gon?”

“Hm? Oh, Killua, you’re awake!” Gon grinned, but it didn’t feel as bright as usual. Killua frowned.

“So, I just, I wanted to ask, does… does everyone celebrate their birth day? Or is it just, Whale Island, or something.” Killua fiddles with his fingers.

“Um… typically everyone celebrates it, not just Whale Island. There _are_ people who just, don’t think it's important enough… but they do know what it is.” Killua sighed, sitting up in the bed.

“Sorry about earlier. I ruined it, didn’t I.”

Gon shook his head furiously. “No! No, no, it was obviously not your fault, something must have happened… Which, I’ve been thinking, you don’t have to answer me but. Well, did this whole thing have to do with your family?”

Killua stares, wide eyed. He looked down at his hands in his lap. He worries at his lip, contemplating whether or not he should answer that.

“Well… I, yea, actually, had a lot to do with it,” Killua decided, it was answering his question but wasn’t giving anything away.

Gon waited.

Killua stared.

“And? What was it,” Gon inquired, obviously waiting for Killua to elaborate. Killua glared.

“Not your business.” Gon pouted.

“But it is! Killua’s my best friend, I can’t just drop something as important as this! I want to help Killua.”

“No, Gon, it won't do you any good knowing. It’s not like you can go over there and like, demand an apology or something.”

“Maybe I can-”

“No! You aren’t going to that place again, you got lucky last time, but now that I’m with you they won't even listen! They’ll kill you in an instant! Gon, you have to understand we are _assassins_ , not just your normal everyday family. They won't stop at anything to bring me back.”

Mito, standing outside, just about to enter with a warm cup of milk for Killua, startled. She stood out the door, pondering on whether she should just enter with the cup of milk and leave, listen in from outside or just go in and ask. _I should Imagine his senses are sharp enough to notice me… he always seemed very acute of his surroundings._

“Gon, Killua! I’m coming in for a second.” Mito entered with the mug in hand, walking over and setting it down on Gon’s nightstand. She smiled before asking, “Do you boys need anything?” She noticed Killua staring at her in shock. _Does he know I heard him?_

“No thanks, Mit-”

“You heard, didn’t you,” Killua said quietly. Mito stared a little, before smiling a bit.

“Yeah. I heard. And I don’t see the problem. It’s who you are, sure, but you are also Gon’s friend and someone who I know I can trust to keep him safe. You are also my guest. And someone important.” Mito smiled softly, then cracked into a boisterous laugh. “This is the Freecss household! We don’t judge. You should know this because of Gon by now. Now on a different note, I'll be downstairs. The cake is still there, if you want it anytime soon, okay?” Mito hands Killua the cup of milk. Killua takes it carefully.

Killua’s lips wobble a little, but he looks down at the mug in his hands and nods his head, tapping fingers nervously against it and says, “Okay,” almost whispering it. She nodded, ruffled his hair affectionately, then walked back out of the room. “Thank you,” Killua says silently, and with the little hum from Mito, he knows she heard.

Killua exhaled through his nose. Gon had a pondering look on his face. “So… Will Killua tell me what's wrong?”

“You won't stop asking me until I tell you, will you.” Killua looks at Gon unimpressed, but Gon just grins.

“Nope!”

Killua squints at nothing, trying to form his words. Now that he _actually_ thinks about it, he can't seem to remember that day, or days, too much. He just remembers his brother doing something to him that was even more painful than any of his training, left him with a pulsing headache for months and some sort of odd memory loss. After that day, he would constantly try to recall previous events before this, but it was as if a big component in his life just disappeared. He knew Illumi had everything to do with it. Just _what_ he did… Well, that was a mystery to Killua.

So Killua told Gon just that. Almost every year, on his birthday, Illumi would do something to him that just grew even more painful every time he did it. “I still don’t know what it is that he’s doing. I would wake up in the dungeon with a searing headache everytime. It’s… really painful, what he does… It knocks me out everytime, and training barely does that to me anymore. I guess… I was just scared, because today was supposed to be the day he did it to me again, whatever it was. Everything became a threat. My instincts just went haywire, kind of. Killua twiddles his fingers nervously. He wasn’t used to telling others his feelings or thoughts, though he felt as if this were something he could tell Gon. Needed, even. He felt a weight lift off his chest. He remembers how Leorio, after seeing him wounded when bringing him back from the Zoldyck mansion, told him that talking to someone about anything helps. He smiles a little. The old man was useful, he admits. Gon hums loudly, cutting Killua’s train of thought.

“...Well, then I’ll give your birthday a new meaning!”

“H-huh?”

“If it used to be something bad, I’ll make it good for you. Just tell me anything you need, and I’ll be here! I want today to be a special and happy day for Killua.” Gon grins brightly, and Killua flusters, cheeks flaming, eyes wide, and he turns his face to the side to hide it from Gon.

“Idiot! You can’t just say stuff like that!” He pouted, puffing his cheeks out. Gon giggled, but it turned into a whine when Killua flicked his forehead.

“Killuaaa stooop!” Killua took a moment to look at Gon, and grinned widely.

“I wanna eat the chocolate cake! Lets go!”

Gon leapt out of his seat, and Killua gulped down the milk and kicked the sheets off himself before standing and running downstairs with Gon.

As the day went by, his cheeks started aching. Not because he was back at his house, sore from screaming. Not because he had another nightmare and he had gripped his face too harshly.

He was grinning, a wide, excited, happy grin. His chest was warm with love for, _dare he say it_ , his new family. And when Gon grabs his arm to drag him to the living room, where a wrapped present awaits him, he doesn’t yank his arm back. He follows, willing.

And when the time to start travelling to York New for the Auction came around, Killua turned to Mito, and replied happily to Mito’s request for him to come back soon, “I’ll definitely be coming back home. And I'll drag Gon with me if I have to.”

He doesn’t realize he's called it home until he’s riding the boat away from Whale Island.

**Author's Note:**

> WINDY I HOPE MY WORK IS WORTHY also to ur response to ur response on my comment- child istg you deserve it all IM HAPPY I CAN MAKE YOU HAPPY （；´д｀）ゞ  
> 


End file.
